


legends don't cry

by lovell_snowM



Category: Last Shadow Puppets, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, jimon, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: simon runs into a stranger in the bathroom at a club he shouldn't even be in.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 26





	legends don't cry

L... for legends don't cry  
it was late simon should be at home working on his essay for his acounting class the next day but here he was being dragged to the club pandimoniom by none other that his best friend clary fray so she could see this pianist she has been absesed about for two years now.  
no one knew who this pianist was, he went with the name devilsangle and he always wore a mask. but tonight clare had heard chatter that this guy was going to be in the club with out a mask. it was just a matter of finding him.  
once they got inside clary made a b-line for the bar and then she started dancing with who ever she could find. simon was looking at her grind against this tall raven head beauty. her hair was almost at her waist and her pale tattoo adored skin glowed with the dim lights of the club.  
he might've stood there too long he started to feel alittle clastrephobic so he decided to head to the bathroom and wash his face. the bathroom as he expected was filty and the walls were decored with slangs and numbers. what he didn't expect there was to here a faint sobing coming from the last stall in the almost empty bathroom.  
"hey buddy, are you ok?" simon asked  
"go away" the guy inside replied in a raspy tone  
"why are you cring?" simon asked again he couldn't help him self  
"i said go away" the voice replied cracking at the end  
simon didn't leave he leaned on the sink infront of the stall and waited for the guy to get out. after almost half an hour the stall door opened and the guy steped out.   
simons jaw fell to the floor. the guy was a blond firm buit and a little taller than simon. he had two color eyes one blue the other a beautiful mixture of brown and blue.  
"you still in there?" the how blond asked tring to smirk, which made him adorable since his eyes were blood shot and red rimed while his face was cutly fushed. simon silently handed over the toilet paper in his hand.  
"thanks" the man said and washed his face. simon silently observed as his muscled flexed and recoiled as he washed his face. the sleevless jacket he was wearing over his gray shirt left nothing for the imagination.  
"why didn't you leave?" the guy asked snaping jace out of his haze  
"my mom...she always said never to leave a cring person alone" simon chocked out.  
"well thanks" the man replied thought he didn't look to keen on leaving the bathroom so they stood there in silence. not an awkward silence but an awkwardly comforting on.  
"who are you hiding from?" jace asked a few minutes later.  
"my best friend. she draged me out to see this devilsangle dude" simon replied  
"you a fan?" the blond guy asked back  
"my friend is obsessed" simon replied  
"i asked if you were a fan?" the blond guy asked with a smile  
"promise not to judge?" simon asked back  
"cross my heart, hope to die" he replied  
"i'm obsessed with his voice. i know every one is more intreseted on his keys but come on the passion in the lyrics the way he captivates the listner. his songs demand to be heard. it just... i don't know. did i go on one of my rants?...coz i do that sometimes when i'm nervous or excited" simon stoped when the blon guy came so close he was standing an arms reach away and he held on to his shoulders.  
"hey...hey...it cute. you adorable when you talk like that" the man said with a pink tint to his cheeckes which made simon blush also.  
"um...so what your name?" simon asked to lighten the suddenly tense mood  
"ahm....jace....jace herondale" he replied  
"why were you crying in the bath room jace?" simon asked and jace steped back  
"i wasn't crying" jace said firmly  
"okaaaay...so what did i hear?" simon asked back  
"i don't know maybe you should get your ears checked and mind your own busness" jace bit harshly and simon steped back  
"ok..um ok...i'll be leaving now" simon said and was about to leave when jace caught his wrist  
"sorry, i'm usually an ass when people try to get close to me." jace explained with a small smile  
"its ok" simon smiled back at him  
"so are you going to give me and name so i can stop calling you cutie in my head?" jace asked and simon blushed and ducked his head how was this gorgeous pice of human speciment flirting with him.  
"um...simon" simon repied  
"cute name cutie" jace countered back  
"are you always so blunt?" simon asked  
"when the need presents its self, yes" jace replied  
"ok...so how does the need present its self now?" simon asked  
"theres this cute guy and i'm tring to get his number" jace said   
"why don't you hand him your phone then?" simon played along jace did and simon handed it back once he typed in his phone. and walked out to find clary.

a week later clary stormed into his room with her laptop.  
"clary, what the hell?" he asked  
"shss look at this" she said and played the video  
"so this is dedicated to this beautiful brunate that was there for me last week when i was at pandimoniom. i just wanted to say i'm sorry for not calling. i lost my phone that nigh"  
wait what the heck he knew that voice it was jace from the bathroom. was he the beautiful brunate he was talking about.   
"umm....so simon this is for you. if you like it and forgive me please coment your phone number...i'd really like to take you out...so this one is for you...enjoy! i guess"  
and then the angelic voice poured through the speakers of the laptop. simon was dumstruck.  
"what are you waiting for? you idiot send him your number" clary nuged him  
"how did you know it was for me? there could have been a thousand other simons" simon replied  
"you were so happy when we came home though you were solking because he didn't call till now belive me i knew now do it!" she nuged and he coment his number  
a few moments later his phone dinged  
[jace]  
simon  
[simon]  
yes?  
[jace]  
is it you cause if its another of my fans this is the 35th one today and i'm losing patiens  
[simon]  
wow you really could be a dick some times  
and yes it is me  
[jace]  
thank god i thought you were a gost or a hilusination at this point  
[simon]  
too hot  
[jace]  
obviously  
but really sorry for not calling  
[simon]  
its ok but if you should be appologising for anything it should be for not telling me your devilsangle while i fanboyed infront of you. god thats so embaressing  
[jace]  
sorry but that sounded more like a second date talk  
[simon]  
i didn't even say yes to the first one  
[jace]  
oh...  
[simon]  
because you didn't ask...  
are you gonne ask?  
[jace]  
will you go out with me?  
[simon]  
i'd love to  
[jace]  
good  
[simon]  
why did you do the video any way  
[jace]  
i couldn't find your number because all i knew was your face and your first name and after annoying my friends all week they tould me to make you a video. since i was sulking and all  
[simon]  
smart friends  
[jace]  
ya, right  
[simon]  
so...um...that night? why were you crying  
[jace]  
I WASN'T CRYING  
[simon]  
why do you keep saying that? i don't judge  
[jace]  
i know its just... i can't be seen crying in pubic even if people don't know who i am  
[simon]  
why?  
[jace]  
because...legends don't cry   
[simon]  
it ok, i'll keep your secret  
if you take me to a very fancy resturant  
[jace]  
hmmm....cunning i like it  
[simon]  
see you tommorw at eight? at statbucks?  
[jace]  
see you there cutie


End file.
